The hidden passion
by StrawberryCakeEater
Summary: Surprising, but I hope it will be good. My first fanfic. Containing lemon.
1. a new story begin

**Chapter 1**

The black haired man smiled as he peeked through the window. There was she, the woman that captured his heart when he first saw her. She was even more beautiful than he imagined her in his dreams. Oh, she was just like a young godess but what was that laying next to her? That book? He wasn't able to see it because her red hair covered a part of it.

Zeref sighed but he kept looking at her with a soft smile. This was his Titania. The strongest woman in Fairy Tail. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked directly at him. He stared back, paralyzed within her chocolate brown eyes.

She closed her eyes again while turning around. His breath slowed down again. „That was close, I hope she just think of it as a dream", he thought.

He then jumped down from where he had hold himself and sighed. „Why did she have to take a room that's so far up? Maybe, she have a liking towards high places. Well then, I will take her to the top." He thought while walking away.

The next morning when Erza awoke, she had a weird feeling about her dream. „Was there really Zeref who watched me?", she asked herself. „But that can't be because he ran away. Maybe, I should forget about this. I was just dreaming." She then went to the guild and forgot about it.

Some days later, she went on a mission alone. The mission was to meet someone. She didn't know who he was. She didn't even know who put the mission on the S-Class request board. But she was curious, so she made it.

She went to the place where she had to meet the person and she was surprised because nobody was there. She looked around while waiting. Suddenly, she heard someone talk. „So, you have arrived, Titania." She whirled around and she saw a person who hid himself with a cloak.

„Who are you?", she asked standing tall. The person slid the cloak back and she flinched with a gasp. Just in front of her was standing Zeref, his black eyes shining. „Well met, Titania", he said with a soft smile.

„What are you doing here?", she asked.

„I wanted to see you, Fairy Queen!", he said while taking a step closer to her.

„B-but that makes no sense after all! We're enemies!", she said him while taking a step back.

„Erza Scarlet, you should know something."

„W-what should I know?"

„I have deep feelings about someone special." With that, he took another step closer to her.

She flinched again. „F-feelings?" She started to sweat a lot when she hit a wall.

He placed his hands at the wall around her. „Yes. I started to love a woman the first time I saw her but I wasn't able to confess to her because she fought against me."

She looked away. "And I should help you to get her?"

He smiled and he moved his hands on her shoulders what made her flinch again. "What if I would say yes?"

"Search her by yourself!", she said but she was nervous so her voice wasn't steady and she squealed a little.

He laughed and laid his finger under her chin to make her look at him and he looked deep in those chocolate brown orbs that he adored that much. "Actually, it's not that easy to get close to her."

She wondered who it could be. "Is it Lucy?", she asked then.

"Lucy?", he asked back. "Ah, you mean that weak blondie that always look at Natsus ass. It's not her." He smiled again. "She isn't my style. I don't like blondies that much."

She sighed. "Then who is it?"

He pulled his hands back and put the cloak up again. "I will tell you when you follow me."

"Okay." She was curious so she followed him but she was still nervous and that's why she stayed on her guard.

"You don't have to be that stiff, Erza." She heard a little while after.

She shrugged while he was leading her towards Fairy Tail. "Why are we walking towards Fairy Tail?"

"Oh? Seems like I lost the way a little." With that, he turned and led her out of Magnolia.

She lifted an eyebrow but kept following until they were on top of a big waterfall.

He slid the cloak back smiling and sat down at the edge patting next to him. "Come and sit a little, Titania."

She sat down and looked around. The view from up there was just magnificent. She was even able to see Fairy Tail.

"It's beautiful", she whispered.

"I knew that you would like it, Titania. Since you like high places."

She looked at him calm. "Well, you didn't tell me who the girl is. And how do you know that I like high places?"

He smiled at her then he pulled out a box from the inside of his cloak. "I know it because during the night, I love to sit here and look at the stars. Since I'm able to see Fairy Hills from here, I saw that your room is just under the roof. That's how I figured it out."

"And what's with that box?", she asked while she pressed her hands together to hide that they were trembling badly.

He sat a little closer to her. "Erza, I know this may sound weird but the main reason why I was around Magnolia the last few years was that woman who captured my heart."

She thought about it. "She must be special that you put yourself in that much danger."

He looked her deep in the eyes. "She is perfect. I would take every risk for her."

She flinched back a little under that intense glare.

He gave her the box smiling. She opened it and saw a beautiful golden necklace with a clear and beautiful diamond.

"It's actually beautiful but what's the meaning of this?" She lift the necklace up a little and the sun hit the diamond.

"That necklace is a sign for the woman that I love. Only her glorious body will match its beauty."

"B-but why did you give it to me?"

He closed his eyes short and when he opened them again, he had a sparkle in them.

"Erza, its not that blondie. It's you who I love. From the first second, I saw you, I knew that it would be only you. You are my queen and only your body and your soul can match the beauty of that necklace."

Erza blushed. There was Zeref who just confessed to her. She didn't know what to do or to say.

It seems like he knew what to do because he leaned close to her and kissed her soft. She flinched and tried to push him away but her hands were still around the necklace so she wasn't able to push him back and her face matched the colour of her hairs. He then took the necklace out from her hands and kneeled down behind her to lay it around her neck and to close it. After that, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"You're perfect, Erza."

"Zeref."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

He smiled, then he kissed her neck. "I already told you that I love you, beautiful Erza."

She moaned slightly while leaning back. "I dreamed about you. You peeked through my window."

He smiled and released her again. "You must have been thinking a lot about me."

She turned to face him. "Actually, not that much."

He smiled, then he kissed her again. This time, she didn't proceed to resist. She just waited until he was finished with the kiss.

"Why are you being that passive, Erza?"

"I don't know what I should do, Zeref." With that, she placed her hands on his chest soft. "You're just so special. I somehow can't resist you anymore. But I should resist you."

He leaned close to her and kissed the lobe of her ear whispering: "Then don't resist."


	2. Burning hearts

**Chapter 2**

She kissed him long and her tongue licked his lower lip asking for entrance. He opened his lips and a heated battle between tongues started. After some time, he let her win and her tongue slid through his mouth exploring everything. Her hands pulled off his cloak and the shirt he was wearing underneath while his hands caressed her neck.

They leaned closer to each other as they parted to fill their lungs with air.

"You're so hot, Zeref."

"You're even hotter, Erza."

She slid her hands over his well sculpted chest. He had muscles like a young god. Under the touch of her soft hands, Zeref almost felt like he was gonna purr.

"Erza, that feel so good, please don't stop that!"

His chest bucked up a little but she was teasing him, so she took of her heart-kreuz armor slow. He gulped. "She is really a godess." With a smirk, she looked at him and removed the chest plate.

He almost wasn't able to hold himself back to just take her. So, he just pulled her towards him and caressed her back.

She pressed at him and enjoyed the hands on her back.

"But why me, Zeref?"

"It's because of your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. They reflect your soul in such a beautiful way that I could even cry from that beauty."

She then pulled back a little and took his face in her hands. "I won't allow you to cry, Zeref."

He moved closer to her and kissed her again. Her hands took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Slowly, he slid up her top and rubbed her skin. When she laid her head back moaning, he slid his hands down to lay them on her hips.

He wasn't aware of her lust completely, so he was surprised when she pushed him on his back lightly.

"Seems like I caught a wild cat."

Erza smiled and leaned down to kiss him again while her hands were opening his pants. He bucked his hips up to let her remove his pants easier. She licked and sucked over his chest and stomach to his boxers very slow earning moans from the man under her. Her hand slid over the hard bulge in his boxers and he gasped.

"A very wild cat."

She growled a little and took off her blue skirt and her black lace panty.

"You like what you see, Zeref?", she asked while blushing.

"I have no more words for your beauty."

Her hands soon found his boxers again and she pulled them down revealing his throbbing and hard erection. He had impressive 11 inches. She blushed a little but she wrapped her hand around it and rubbed it soft.

"It's so huge and hard."

"It's all yours, Erza."

Soon, she leaned down and licked over the tip soft. That earned her a gasp from the black haired man. His face was completely red as he felt her licking his massive dick.

"Erza, you're so good! Please never stop that feeling!"

His dick was being licked by the woman he loved so much. Zeref almost felt like cumming on the spot and he let out a long and rough moan. Smiling about that reaction, she took the tip in her mouth and suckled lightly on it. He had to hold back a lot to not just thrust his hips uncontrollable towards her head so his fingers gripped in the grass hard.

"Erza! Please, deeper!", he moaned.

Pretending not to hear him, she slid her tongue around the head and the hole on it.

Oh, it feel even better than he imagined in his wildest dreams about her. His hips bucked up to let her suck deeper but she moved her head up along with his hips.

"Erza, I'm cumming!", he shouted and shot a huge load in her mouth. She tried to swallow but some cum fell out from her lips and dripped on his thighs and her breasts. She licked him clean and even licked the cum away from her breasts.

"It's tasty, Zeref and so much, I almost can't believe it." Her voice was low and filled with lust as she said these words.

Zeref was laying there, waiting for his breath to return as she sat down next to him smiling.

"I never imagined that my bad boy could cum that much. Seems like I underestimated you a little."

He sat up and pushed her down while her long legs slung around his hips searching for him.

"You really underestimated me, Erza!", he growled and kissed her rough.

She kissed back even rougher and she grind her pussy against his dick slow.

He moaned when he felt her wetness against him. Then, he lined up his dick with her pussy and looked in her eyes asking for permission to enter. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

Slowly, he started to thrust in, earning moans from the woman below him.

Soon, he reached her hymen and he waited for her to get used to his size.

"Erza, you're so tight."

"I-it hurt a little, Zeref", she said while a tear was running down her cheek.

He slowly kissed the tear and when he felt that she was used to his size, he started to break her hymen with strong and fierce thrusts.

Her body felt like he cut her in two but he didn't stop his thrusts so she started to feel better with every of his long thrusts. Soon, she was moaning with him.

His lips found their way to her neck and he bit lightly on it. That earned him a sharp gasp from his beloved Erza. After that, he started to thrust in her faster, harder and deeper and she was only moaning and gasping with his thrusts. To soon, he felt the tingling feeling in his hips telling him that his orgasm was close.

"Erza, I'm going to cum!"

"Do it, Zeref! Pour it in me without stopping! I'm so close to cumming too!"

He didn't need to told that twice, so he rammed in her even wilder. He heard how she was lost in her orgasm and he soon after that came too. His thick, hot semen shot deep inside her making her feel even warmer.

When he pulled out finally, both of them were sweating and panting.

She laid comfortable on him, her head on his shoulder. He caressed her smooth, long red hair.

"Zeref?"

"Yes, my hime?"

"That felt so good but now, it's a little cold."

She snuggled even closer to him and he pulled the cloak above both of them.

"You never will be cold again with me, Erza."

She smiled and fell asleep laying on his broad chest. He dozed off soon after that.

The evening and the night passed and when the first beams of the sun tickled their noses, they were still asleep together. Erza woke up first and instantly smiled when she saw the peaceful face of Zeref.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute when he's sleeping", she thought while blushing when she remembered what they did together.

She thought about what the others in Fairy Tail would say if they would know about her relationship.

"Hmm, Natsu, Gray and Lucy would freak out completely. Mira and Cana would probably want to know everything about it. And what would Jellal think? He wouldn't be very happy about it."

She sighed and she didn't notice that Zeref was already awake so she jumped a little when she heard a soft "Good morning, Erza" from him.

"Good morning, Zeref, did you sleep well?"

"Couldn't be better."

"That's good to hear."

"So what were you thinking about, my beautiful princess?"

"I thought about how the others in Fairy Tail would take this. But I think Natsu would notice it first since he's a dragon slayer."

"That's right, he would smell my taste on you and he wouldn't be very happy but still, I think even if it may be hard, we have to tell them."

"You're right."

She kissed his forehead gently. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we should get up now, Zeref."

"I guess."

"Thank you anyway for the beautiful time here." Her hand waved and included everything that was there.

"Only the best is good enough for you."

They both stood up and took on their clothes after having a long bath together.

Then they returned to the entrance of Magnolia and kissed goodbye.

"We will meet again soon, Zeref."

"Of course we will, Erza."

They smiled and parted, both thinking at the other. Erza was walking towards Fairy Tail to meet her fate and Zeref vanished in the woods.


	3. back in Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3**

"Yo, Erza! Fight me!", Natsu yelled when Erza walked in the guild.

She smiled.

"Oi, did your fire burn through your eyes, pink panther?", Gray yelled at him. "She don't seem to be in the mood to fight!"

"You call me pink panther, you stripping bastard?" Natsus and Grays forehead clashed. "And at least open your eyes properly before you start talking about others looks!"

"Shut up, both of you!", Erza stated calm. "Natsu, I'm tired and Gray, don't provoke him! Oh and by the way, Gray, did you already confess?"

Gray blushed hard but smiled. "I actually did yesterday. Everything is alright and we are together now. Thanks to you, Erza. Right, dragon baby?"

Natsu grinned. "Of course, my pervert stripper. Tonight, I will show you what I really got."

Gray smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Everyone in the guild clapped their hands at the pair.

"If you're manly, take a room, you two!", was heard from Elfman.

Gray released his lovers lips and turned his head towards Erza stil giving Natsu a firm hug. "Since when do you have a necklace, Erza?"

Everybody in the guild went silent as they saw her necklace. Mirajane was the first one to ask.

"Erza, where did you get your necklace?"

"This? I got it on my mission."

"It's beautiful and it fit your eyes, Erza."

"Thank you Mira." She sat at the bar. "Do you have some strawberry cake for me?"

"Of course I do, just a little moment." Mirajane went in the kitchen and soon reappeared with a strawberry cake for Erza. "Here, it's newly made", she said while serving it to her old rival.

Erza took her spoon and started to eat. "Thank you, Mira, that's just what I need now and it taste perfect."

"So Erza", the take over mage said smiling "who gave you your necklace?"

Erza blushed and looked down. "That's not important."

"Is my rival in love?" Mira giggled while thinking about it.

"I said it's not important."

"Who is it, Erza?", Cana sat next to her while asking. "Who is the happy one to have you?"

Erza sighed. "I said that it isn't important. I will tell you when we both are ready to tell it."

"I knew that my rival is in love." Mira blinked at Cana. "We should stop asking her for now."

Erza sighed and kept eating her strawberry cake.

"Mira, can we talk later please?"

"About him?"

"Kinda yes. I need your help with something."

"Okay. Meet me at Natsus mansion later."

"At Natsus mansion?"

Mira giggled and explained to her.

"Natsu will be at Grays place tonight, you heard him."

Erza nodded.

"And Happy will be out with Charle, so the mansion will be free."

"I see. Okay, we will meet at Natsus mansion tonight."

Mira smiled and continued to serve the Fairys that were in the midst of a new pair party.

Suddenly, Laxus was heard: "Fairy Queen, may I have some of your time please? Meet me at the S-class floor."

Erza stood up and climbed the stairs up with the eyes of everybody on her butt.

"The next one that stare on my butt will regret it very much!"

All eyes went down while countless cheeks went bloody red and Erza disappeared behind the door that was in front of the S-class floor.

"Here I am, Laxus. What is your reason to call me here?"

"Well, Titania, let's say it like this. My nose is better than the ones from normal humans. Even if Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy have an even better nose than me, they didn't smell what I smell."

Erza kept standing calm. "And what do you smell?"

Laxus leant close to her. "I smell someone on you that isn't from Magnolia"

"So?"

"It's someone that's our enemy. What were you doing with that person?"

"I did a mission. Nothing more. If you would excuse me now, I would like to have a shower."

Erza wanted to go but Laxus attacked her with a lightning.

"Listen, Erza. You may be able to fool others but not me."

"Let me go, Laxus!"

Laxus wanted to grab Erzas wrists but his hands were suddenly frozen. Gray stepped in front of her cold as ice.

"Leave her alone, Laxus! I don't want her to feel uncomfortable!"

Erza looked down. "I'm sorry Gray."

"Don't worry, Erza. You are my friend so I care about you."

She suddenly felt something hot and saw how Natsu stepped next to Gray.

"Leave her alone, lightning-fool!"

"The last word isn't spoken here, guys! Titania, we will meet again and the next time, you're alone."

With that, Laxus disappeared.

Natsu and Gray hugged Erza tight. She trembled but they comforted her until she was calm again.

"We are always here for you, Erza."

"Thank you, guys."

"It's normal since we are friends."

Erza smiled and kissed their cheeks.

"All the good for you two. Enjoy the time together."

They blushed and Natsu started to grin.

"Of course, Erza."

"Gray, where are your clothes again?"

"Eeh? I think I lost them somewhere."

"I don't care, stripper. I like to see you like this.", was Natsus calm statement.

All three giggled and went down again.

**-some hours later at Natsus mansion-**

Erza opened the door of Natsus mansion and walked in slow looking around impressed.

They had so many souvenirs gathered from their jobs. She was still looking at them, so she didn't notice that Mira stepped behind her until Mira talked to her.

"It's interesting, right?"

Erza jumped a little but stayed calm.

"Yes, it is."

"So, what did you want to talk about?", Mira asked as they made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"It's about that mission I made."

"The one that was about to meet someone, right?"

"Yes. It wasn't written who the person was and that was good."

"Why? Who was it?"

"Mira please promise me to not kill me after I told you."

"Okay Erza. I proceed to not kill you."

"Mira, it was Zeref."

"Zeref? You mean Zeref gave you that necklace and he was the reason you didn't return to Fairy Hills that night?"

Erza nodded without saying something.

"What did you two do?"

Erza took a deep breath and stated blushing: "We made out and even more."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, that's why I didn't want everyone to know."

"Is he good?"

"Yeah. He's strong and even if he can be rough, he like more to be soft to not hurt me. And you should see his body and his 'warrior'."

"Sounds good, Erza. So, you fell in love?"

"You can say it like this."

"But what about Jellal?"

Erza sighed. "I realized that he was only a crush for me. I didn't really love him."

"I see. So, you're scared to tell it to the others, right?"

"Yeah. I mean he is our enemy and now, I'm like in a relationship with him."

"Listen, Erza. You know that you need to tell them since Laxus already know it. But I don't think that people will hate you. I mean, just look at Natsu and Gray. They are a pair and everybody like it."

"But Mira, we don't talk about two guild mates, we talk about our enemy."

"I don't care. They all want you to be happy so I think they will accept it because we can't choose who we love. For example, I always had a crush on Freed but I met Rufus at the grand magic games. We are together and nobody hate me for it."

"I see. How will we tell them?"

"You have to make sure that Zeref come to Fairy Tail and then, you have to be honest to them."

"I will talk to him later. I know where to find him."

"I will prepare the guild a little and make sure that everybody will be there. And I will make some strawberry cake. You will need it."

Erza hugged her old rival. "Thank you Mira, you really are an angel."

They parted when they were out of the mansion.

"Take care and enjoy it, Erza."

"You too and don't let Rufus rule over you, Mira."

"I won't."

With a smile on her graceful lips, Erza walked towards the place where she was with Zeref the night before.


	4. Fairy Tails reaction

**Chapter 4**

Erza found Zeref at the waterfall and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Zeref."

"Oh, if that isn't my princess. I missed you all the time."

His hand went up and stroked hers as she nuzzled his neck gently.

"What's bothering you?"

"We have to tell it to Fairy Tail tomorrow. Mira is already preparing a little. She know about us and she didn't judge me for it because she want me to be happy. But if the others start to hate me because of that, I will leave Fairy Tail."

"But Fairy Tail is your home."

"If I have to choose between a home that I can leave and love, I will choose love."

Zeref stood up and hugged her. "I see. You're really a strong woman, Erza."

She hugged back and pressed her face at his shoulder.

"Erza, what do I have to do tomorrow?"

"Come to Fairy Tail. I will make a sign when you should enter. You will hear me call for you through the necklace, right?"

Zeref nodded. "Yeah, I hear what you say."

"Good, I will normal tell to enter and you will hear it and enter."

He nodded again and kissed her long. Soon, the clothes were on the ground again and their moans of pleasure could be heard.

**-the next day in Fairy Tail-**

"Guys, I have something important to tell!"

Miras voice was heard in all the guild and everybody shut up.

"I've talked with Erza and she's ready to tell us who the man is that captured her heart. I just ask you guys for understanding. Even if it may not be easy."

Everyone remained silent as Erza joined the take over mage and sighed.

"I talked with him and he say that he's okay with it when my Nakamas know it. I want him to enter now."

The guilds doors opened and hidden with a cloak, he walked in and towards Erza.

Natsu was sniffing in the air and he got a confused look but he remained silent.

Erza smiled a little. "Hey and thank you. You can remove the cloak now, I think."

Zeref nodded and took off his cloak.

"Many of you remember me. I don't need to introduce myself. Many stories are written about me but nobody ever saw this side of me before because I had to find it by myself. I am capable of loving. I know that because the first second, I saw this beautiful Fairy Queen, I fell in love with her. She is all that I need and I don't judge you all for hating her now."

Erza stood next to him and took his hand while stating calm: "I know what some of you think now. You think that I'm crazy and that I should stop being stupid. But nobody can control their feelings."

Natsu, Gray and everyone in the guild stared at them in shock. But Natsu was the first one to move again. "So, you love Zeref?"

"Yes Natsu. I love him and he love me."

"The only thing I don't understand is", Gray butted in, "why didn't you tell us before?"

"Yeah", was heard from the whole guild, "why didn't you tell us all before?"

Erza sighed and lifted her voice.

"I didn't tell you before because I was scared to tell it. I was scared from your reaction."

"Hmm, that sound logical", Gray said.

Natsu was boiling in anger and his heat was that hot that he even burnt the glass that was standing in front of Gray.

He was growling as he walked towards the pair.

"Why him? Why our enemy? Why Zeref?"

"Natsu, we human can't decide who we love." Was heard from Makarov. "It just fall to us like a meteor."

Natsu still growled. "He is our enemy and I won't let him take Erza."

Erza stepped in front of Zeref and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, I can't change it anymore and even if I would be able to, I wouldn't change it. He is the one I was waiting for my whole life and nobody can change that."

Natsu thought about it a little and started to calm down. "Still, I don't like it."

"Natsu, I bet there are at least two girls that don't like your relationship with Gray and you still live with it. So, we will do the same. Zeref will be here more often and I want you guys to be nice with him."

Zeref smiled and hugged her. "Erza, I don't know if it's that wise."

"They have to learn to accept it."

Zeref kissed his Titania and somewhere in the guild, someone started to clap. Soon, the whole guild except Natsu was clapping for them.

After they finished their kiss, Natsu asked Erza if he could talk with her and Zeref alone.

They followed him in the middle of the forest.

"So Natsu, what do you want to tell?"

"Erza, it's not easy for me to understand even if I love to see how Mira is happy with Rufus. I can't forgive Zeref for taking you away from us!"

"Natsu." She hugged the confused dragon slayer smiling. "He won't take me away as long as the guild accept it."

"So you mean that you won't go away because of him?"

"No Natsu, Fairy Tail is my home and it seem like they accept it so I don't see any reason to leave the guild."

Natsu hugged her tight grinning big.

"That's good because I want to fight against you again and again until I beat you!"

Zeref giggled.

"May I join the hug?"

Erza held up her right arm and looked at Natsu. His reaction was important now.

But Natsu grinned and pulled Zeref to them with his left arm.

"Of course. We can't play happy family without the father."

"You have an interesting way to see things, Natsu."

"He sure has, Zeref."

The three of them laughed and when they parted, Natsu was serious.

"Zeref?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"If you ever hurt or leave Erza, I will personally come and punish you, no matter where you are!"

"I will keep it in mind, Natsu."

Zeref held out his and and Natsu shook it grinning again.

After that, they returned to Fairy Tail where Gray was already waiting for Natsu. His clothes where not with him again as he ran to his beloved pinkette and hugged him tight.

Erza and Zeref smiled and enteres the guild just to see a 'Good luck to Fairy Tails newest pair!' banner. They were smiling at it and Erza axplained to him that there were always a party for every new pair. Zeref nodded as he took her hand and softly kissed it.

"May I ask the lady of the day for this dance?"

"Of course."

They walked to the dancefloor and started to dance together not minding anything.

Their moves fit perfect and their smiles shone brighter than the sun. When they were done, Zeref bowed slightly in front of her and Cana held her mug up shouting: "For the most beautiful pair ever!"

Everybody cheered at that and Erza blushed as she went to the bar with Zeref. Mira placed a big piece of strawberry cake in front of her and smiled.

"Good luck for you two and don't let yourself go down because you're truly beautiful together."

"Thank you, Mira."

Zeref sat down next to Erza and grabbed her spoon. Everybody went silent. Grabbing her spoon was almost as bad as doing anything to her cake. But Erza surprised all because she leant to him and kissed his ear soft whispering: "You sure want to feed me, right?" in it.

Zeref smiled and picked up some cake and held it to her. She closed her lips around it and pulled it from the spoon slow.

While she was eating the bit of cake, Zeref took himself a bit too and smiled at her.


End file.
